Shadow of the heart
by Prepsage21
Summary: When Bella doesn't believe in the paranormal her moving the forks Washington changes her life forever. this is a hurt comfort love romance and friendship story.
1. move in

Ghostly love

Bella POV

I'm in the kitchen leaning over my sink sipping wine in my new home, my own home to be precise while the movers brought in my thinks from the truck.

"Miss swan where would you like this?" One of the movers behind me asked, turning around I looked in the box he was holding.

"Bedroom Please" I told him politely with a smile and went back to my activity of leaning over the sink watching the tidal waves. 'Looks like It's going to storm' I thought to myself beginning to think about the reason I moved and the last words I told Jacob.

_*flash back*_

_It was a warm summer evening down here in Florida when Jacob came over to my nice cool air conditioned apartment, it had to be about noon when he knocked so I went to answer it._

_"Hello Jake!" I smiled opening the door, then I noticed the paranormal book in his hand and thought oh god but I let him in anyway._

_"Hey Bells!" he answered, but I could tell he was itching to tell me about the book in his hand, I looked relatively new._

_Smiling I offered him a sat to sit down. "so is there anything you'd like to tell me about Jake?" I asked him with a smile._

_"Oh yeah!" he shrieked. "look at the new book I got, you should read it! It's about real life ghost sightings"_

_"I'm good Jake I don't need it" I told him trying to be nice._

_"suit yourself" he nodded and began reading while I went into the kitchen to make sandwiches in mere moments Jake came in and started ranting and telling me all about the book._

_"Jake please I'm not into that stuff, I don't believe it" I tell him in the most polite way I can._

_"don't be so closed minded" He chided._

_"That's Enough! I don't believe nor will I ever so drop it! So stop trying to force what you believe onto me or you can leave and this friendship will be over" I yelled but before I realized what I said he was already at the door._

_"Jake wait I…." I tried to say in a remorseful voice._

_"Save it if that's how you feel then your right this friendship is over" he stammered and left._

*end flashback*

Since then I didn't have much of a reason to stay there, so I decided I'd move up here closer to my mom and dad. I can live without all the rain but all in all being here just felt right like something drew me to this place it felt so surreal.

Later on the movers left and all the boxes went into the right rooms the only thing I worried about right now was to set my bed up and do a little food shopping I needed food and a place to sleep at least for tonight. In the morning I would begin unpacking and arranging my other things.

I started with my grocery shopping I picked up a few snacks and some meal just to hold me until I can get time out to go to do some better shopping.

Finishing I went home put my food away and went up to my bedroom finding my bed dresser and vanity already in perfect place.

"Hmmm I guess the movers went out of there way" I say to myself and begin making my bed, sensing something wasn't quite right.

"Hmmm the movers for my apartment in Florida didn't do this for me Maybe I just got more polite ones this time" I continue talking to myself as I make my bed and spend my evening decorating once finished deciding to watch a movie as it was only 9:00, so I got in my Pj's and climbed in my bed putting in a warriors heart.

About midway through the movie my tv started to static "Oh come on! Don't do this to me!" I yell and go to fidget with the wires, when that didn't work I tried changing the channels after so long I got frustrated and kicked the Tv surprisingly it worked so I sat and finished the movie very confused as to what just happened it never happened before.

So far into the night of exploring and enjoying my new home I went to bed, only to be awoken in the middle of the night by a loud smash followed by a scream panicking I called my father Charlie.

"Bella, you ok what's wrong?" He said sounding groggy.

"Dad! I just heard a smash followed by a scream in my house! I'm scared" I tell him panic laced in my tone.  
"Bella, Sweet heart that might be the neighbors I swear I hear screaming sometimes to just lock the bedroom door and stay safe I'm right down the road call if there's anything un usual" he explains to me.

"Alright daddy," I tell him locking my bedroom door shut and closing all the windows turning my ac on for comfort as I climb back under the covers.

"Ok its locked I'll stay safe" I tell him calming down a little bit.

"Alright just call if you need me." with that we hung up and I tried to call back to sleep to my amazement I did but I remained jittery the following day when the second night came I locked my doors even my bedroom door when I went to bed last night.

But as I predicted I was awoken again only this time to the sound of moaning and what sounded like heavy footsteps I convinced myself it was just the wind and the trees taping my windows and drifted back to sleep.

Much later in the night about 4am I was awoken again, I sat in my bed and listened to the footsteps almost jumping out of my skin when I hear them stop at the foot of my bed.

"H…H..Hello? W..Who's there" I whispered scared for my life.

"Help me!" I hear a velvet males voice shriek, scared I reached for the light and my eyes felt like saucers as I laid eyes upon what I was seeing.

**A/N: Ok guys who or what is in Bella's house and how will she take it when she finds out who? Leave me reviews!**

__


	2. first introduction

Shadow of the heart chapter 2

BPOV

What I saw could be compared to that of a murder scene, what I saw before me a man covered in blood, bleeding from his abdomen blood dripping from his mouth it was all I saw before he covered his face and disappeared.

With that I could feel my heart beating almost out of my chest, I stayed up the rest of the night scared out of my mind so I just stayed up the rest of the night curled up in my covers till dawn.

From then on for the next couple weeks everything seemed fine the occasional footsteps but other than that everything seemed normal, I went about my daily life by now I had everything un packed things were looking good I settled in nicely Emmett even came over to help.

it's a good thing me, rose and Alice were planning a shopping trip I needed something exciting. In mere minutes they were here and I was greeted with a big hug from them both once I opened the door.

"Bella, we missed you!" Alice shrieked with surprise full of excitement, as usual she was always a bubbly ball of sheer excitement ever since the say we first met she's like this with everyone she likes , she's just an amazing person I can't remember a moment were she was like this with everyone.

"I Missed you to!" I chimed in hugging her.

"Were so glad your back!" Rosalie squeaked.

"Well Rose any Boyfriends yet?" I laughed and she sighed.

"No, But I live forever I haven't given up hope that my mate is out there some were" She tells me.

"Alright well then that's the attitude to have" I tell her.

"Thanks Bella" She smiles and I nodded.

"you ready to go?" An Excited Alice asked, looking like she was ready to jump out of her skin.

"I am!" I squeaked grabbing my purse thinking of a plan.

text Emmett I thought.

Were out the door in the car in minutes I sit in the back so when Rosalie and Alice Aren't looking I'm texting Emmett like a sneaky Ninja on a mission I knew Emmett was single I also knew Rosalie was to it was also known that putting them together would be a long shot but I wanted my friends to be happy so I would always try and make that happen moments later just before we pulled in the mall he texted back.

**Emmett**\- Ok Bella sounds good be there in 5.

"Alright, Were here" Alice said gleefully as we pulled in, it was a dreary forks day like I had always remembered but it was a good day for shopping.

"This is so Exciting, what a nice way to celebrate Bella Being back in forks" Rose squealed.

"I know, but shopping is good to celebrate anything" Alice squealed.

"Only you Alice would find Shopping as a way of celebration but then again you find any reason to go shopping" I proudly yet humorously stated.

"Yes Bella I know that's me!" Alice proudly proclaimed as me and Rose laughed then we proudly linked arms and went into the mall sitting on the bench discussing the places we would go and were we would meet back up.

"Ok let's just slip up and do the shopping we want to do and we will meet back up in the food court" I explain.

"Sounds good!" I said and walk off in my own way doing the shopping I wanted to do I bought a new lap top and some clothes with some matching shoes then I was off to meet Emmett in the food court and we waited for the girls.

"Hey Bells, how's everything going?" He asks in a friendly way.

"It's going, rose and Alice should be here soon" I tell him just as I see them coming up.

"That's good, I'm guessing that's them?" he asks and I nod.

Rose and Alice come right up excitedly putting their bags down as I see Rosalie and Emmett make eye contact and I swear everyone else disappeared kind of like in that song one boy one girl.

"H-Hi" Rosalie blushed as I saw her shake Emmett's hand that's when I got up and introduced them to one another.

"Awwwwwwww!" Alice cooed and made and aw face.

"It's Nice to meet you" Rosalie finally said to Emmett.

"nice to meet you to" Emmett responded shyly as we all sat down.

"So anything interesting going on with anyone?" Alice asked.

"I got accepted into prince ton!' rose Rosalie exclaimed.

"That's great rose!" Alice exclaimed proudly.

"I think there's a ghost in my house" I say nervously.

"wait what" Emmett said his jaw dropped.

"there was a lot of strange things when I first moved in like footsteps and screaming, the one night I saw him he was covered in blood and it dripped from his mouth and abdomen but he covered his face a disappeared when I turned the light on" I explained.

"why didn't you say anything before Bella!" Rose exclaimed concerned.

"Because it hasn't happened since then its like he doesn't want me to see him I think there something really wrong with him" I explain.

"Wow" Emmett said speechless.

"I don't know what to say Bella" Alice said stunned.

"We if it happened again Call us and you're a talented drawer draw a picture of what you see and show us maybe we can help" Rose explained.

"Maybe I'll have some visions that will he…" Alice stopped mid sentence and grabbed her head.

"Alice what's wrong?" I ask her concerned.

"A very blurry vision" She answers.

"That was weird" I say, and after that we have something to eat then me and Alice part for Home because Rose wants to stay behind with Emmett.

As soon as I got in the door I see the ghost again but this time he son his knees as if he were begging me to help him.

"P-Please H-Help M-Me Bella" He gargled through the blood in his mouth which caught me off guard and I think I just peed he scared me half to death.

"W-What do you want from me!" I yell scared as I step away.

"H-Help" He started crying as he stood up.

"A-Alright What's your name?" I ask him still scared.

"E-dw-war-d" He tried to get out but the blood in his mouth made it difficult to speak.

"Well I'm Bella But I guess you Already knew that, Um how did you get here?" I ask him.

"I-I don't know all I remember is that I was hurt in this house I don't know exactly how or even were my body is please if you could bring me back I'd be forever grate ful I know you can find a way please!" he pleased and blood spills every were.

"Umm here" I said and put out a bowl of water and he took a mouth full cleaning his mouth a bit for now.

"Thank you" He said his voice soft and velvety.

"Can you touch me?" I tell him and he grabs my hand.

"Ok umm get a shower and ill run to the store down the street and grab you some new ones for the time being" I explain. "Maybe I can see more of what you look like" I add noticing his eyes and he gets shy.

"O-Ok I can try" He smiles a bloody crooked grin then he walks off to the shower then I leave my mind in a state of panic because he couldn't possibly be really I was kind of hopping I was maybe just mentally Ill and I was just seeing things.

Once I got there I picked him out some black slacks and a white button down and some dress shoes it seemed perfect based on what he was originally wearing I also picked out a pair of lounge pants incase he did sleep paid for them and headed home but stopped to by gauze and tape.

Once i got there Edward was waiting for me he was bleeding on the towel, but I got full sight of what he looked like piercing green eyes bronze hair and chiseled features my heart skipped a beat.

"I-I got you the stuff" I blushed and he came over and sat on the couch in front of me once I got a better look I can see 5 stab wounds to his stomach and I feel horrible for him.

"Here" I smile and take the gauze with the tape, bandaging his wounds and then letting him dress.

"wow this is nice" He grinned.

"do you sleep?" I asked him.

"I haven't in a long time sometimes I rest but I can never rest for long because there's too much on my mind" he signed.

"Well you can sleep with me in my bed if you like" I tell him and he smiles.

"thank you Beautiful" He says and I grin shyly.

we hang out and talk well into the night when midnight roles around we head to bed Edward puts his lound pants on I bought hi and I put my nighty on we both climb in bed.

"good night Edward" I tell him laying down he pulls me to his chest.

"It's ok I won't hurt you" and with that we both smiled and I felt comfortable but shocked this was happening as we both fell asleep.

**A/N: review guys! Next one coming soon!  
**


	3. Ignorance is bliss

Ignorance and bliss

BPOV

In the weeks that followed, I'm still no closer to finding out more about Edward; Not only that but those weeks were filled with tension mainly because of Edward I knew he was in a lot of pain half the time he wouldn't let me see him, I felt so bad for him.

Leaving Edward alone I went about my daily routine and did my laundry just as I heard him talking to himself.

'Why? Why me Being dead is like being alone locked in one of those high security jail cells all alone with maybe one person to talk to from time to time god I wish I didn't feel so alone, I mind as well get used to this I'm never gonna get out of this much less be with the woman I love'

Once I heard that my heart sank He loved me and there's a part of me that's come to love him to but I may have to face that I can't save him. It looks like this love story isn't going to have a happy ending but I'm not willing to give that up without fighting for it.

stopping exactly what I'm doing I got and comfort Edward I can't see him but I feel he is there.

"Edward, let me see you" I say sorrow in my voice.

Finally it seems as its forever but only 10 minutes later he lets me see him I run to hug him I missed him.

"You Ok?" he asks with a chuckle trying to hide how he's feeling but I know better.

"Yeah I just missed you, are you ok?" I ask him.

"just not feeling like myself" He tells me letting out a heavy sign with a sad expression on his face, I felt my heart begin to tighten at the overwhelming sadness I felt for this man but there was something else there was a feeling of love I felt like i had to make it my lives mission to save him and that's what I was going to do.

"Well Edward, You are a ghost that may be why it's most likely a normal feeling due to your state and me being the only one that can see you" I explain to him.

"Maybe but it does get lonely I wish I could be with you now" He frowned. "I hate waiting" he added.

"I know Edward But try and I'm here to do all I can" I smiled at him his previous sentence had sent my heart a flutter he wanted to be with me.

"I know Bella, I'm grateful for that you've helped me so much already" He smiles weakly.

"That's wonderful" I smiled sweetly at him seeing his frown turn into his signature crooked grin as he leaned closer just then our trembling lips met in a heated kiss and I swear sparks flew, just as the kiss deepened one hand on my back the other squeezes my butt I let myself whimper in his mouth healing him groan at the same time.

"I want you Bella" he groaned, then my min registered and I stopped.

"Edward, I do love you but I think this would be more special if you were a vampire and it was real" I said saddened because I wanted him to.

"What are you saying my love for you isn't real" He stammered.

"No im not saying that I mean when your' actually alive and every bit of you is real and you're not a ghost" I explain.

"I'm as real as I can get Bella! I can have sex if you don't want me then fine!" He cried and disappeared I think he was just lonely I signed running to my bedroom and cried hours later there's a hand on my shoulder making me jump I turn to see its Edward.

"What do you want?" I sniff speaking harshly to him.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry for how I acted if you want to wait then I accept that" He tells me a tear falling.

"don't cry my sweet" I whisper cupping his cheek as he smiles at me.

"I know I want to but I'll wait till your ready" He says tears welling up.

"It isn't that I'm not ready its just the circumstances of sex with you"

"I know" he frowns a little and pecks my lips brining me into his warm embrace.

"Oh Edward" I smile. "Let's go to bed" I whisper feeling him nod as we get in our pajamas me in my nighty and Edward his lounge pants crawling under the covers with him.

Laying on his chest as he holds me I sob into him eventually falling asleep but waking because of a bad dream in the early morning the stress of the situation I didn't get the sleep I wanted, so I wiggled from Edward's arms and paced the bedroom thinking about everything lately when I stumble across a loose floor board.

"Huh never saw that before" I whisper leaving down to pull it up my curiosity taking over.

once I opened it there was a case shrugging I opened it and dropped it because of what I saw sitting there frozen in fear not knowing what I just discovered would change the whole direction of my investigation to Edwards last events truly alive.

**A/N: OK! Here we go! What do you think Bella found? And Edwards an American horror story ghost so he could have sex do you guys think they should or do you agree with Bella on the fact they should wait? Thoughts please!~Prepsage21**


	4. a new direction

BPOV

The crash of what I just dropped woke Edward and he sprung up in the bed and ran over to see what's the matter.

"What the hell Bella!" he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry! I couldn't sleep and I found this!" I cried voice trembling with fear as I hold up a fairly big sharp hunting knife with dried blood.

"Oh..my..god" He gasped.

"Edward sit a minute please" I pleaded and he complied and I took the gauze off there were nothing but scars no more open wounds.

"Edward the wounds are gone" I gasped shocked.

"What!" He yelled shocked as I looked at the scars.

"Relax Edward" I urged him and took the knife and measured it against the scars it matched the height.

"Edward this Knife killed you!" I cried scared as I quickly put the knife away to freaked I didn't even want to look at it anymore.

"Alright its gonna be ok" he tells me pulling me into his lap as I had begun to cry In him.

After I calmed down I look up to see Edward look at me, leaning up to give him a little kiss he latches on right away opening his mouth for me I find it my opportunity to deepen the kiss so I do just that; but he pulled away.

"Bella, We can't you wanted to wait remember?" He tells me hesitantly.

"Let me tell you something" I stammer lightly and gets up standing and he goes wide eyed.

"Yes I did want to wait but I thought about it and the current situation I don't wanna wait anymore if I can't save you I wanna goon knowing I gave my virginity to the one I truly loved and that we got to share the deepest connection known to the world" I tell him calmly but firmly and his skin began to show more color as he smiled then I realized my love and devotion to him was changing him healing him.

"Your healing me Bella" me grinned and pulled me closer. "God Bella do you know what you do to me" He practically growled in my ear effectively destroying my panties prompting me to shred his lounge pants.

"Woooooooo! Someone's eager" He grinned. "if it makes you feel better I'm a virgin to Bella" He went on to say.

"Good" I grinned playfully as I pulled him to the edge of the bed. "just relax I have a treat for you baby" I grinned just as he groaned pushing his boxers off he leaned back on the corner his legs open and I swear he had blue balls if that was even possible for a ghost.

"Good now just relax I want to dance for you" I grinned teasingly pulling my nighty over my head left in black and pink laced panties the rode low in the crotch area and I swear His cock twitched to high alert.

"Bella! You being so sinfully fucking sexy! I making control hard" he moaned out loudly.

I giggled hiding the faked I was soaked beyond my own personal pleasure kind of wet i could tell this was going to be amazing.

"That's the point my sweet, would you like to take them off" I grin stepping closer drawing my eyes to my wet panties.

"Oh yes" He growled and grabbed my waist sucking , nibbling and biting the skin just above my panties looming very close to my pussy so just went I thought I couldn't get any wetter I did my moans filling the room just went I'm close he stops and rips my panties off earning him a whimper.

"Easy baby I'm not finished" I grin as I hover my hot wet core over his hardened erection dripping my juices on his tip.

"Oh Jesus Bella! If you keep that up I won't last I need to be inside you" He growls his breathing is labored I could tell he was close to cumming.

with us both unable to take it any longer I crawl atop Edward and kiss him deeply delving my tongue into his awaiting mouth feeling him moan into it.

after several minutes of kissing, touching and fondling I felt him lay me down in my soft pillow top bed working us under the blanket once in position he settles between my legs.

"Ok baby this may hurt I'll try to be as gentle as possible; But if it hurts to much tell me and we can stop" He tell me I nod preparing myself for pain when I feel him as my entrance.

"Just do it quick" I breath he nods putting his weight on me resting on his elbows one arm to hold him up his hand snaking around my back effectively holding me close to him taking the other hand to cup and stroke my jaw pulling me in for a passionate kiss while he thrusts all the way into me swallowing my loud cry of pain he stills for a minute to allow me to adjust, seconds later I could feel the blood from my ripped hymen and whimpered loudly.

"I'm sorry baby but I wanted to spare you prolonged pain" He whispers his voice full of remorse.

"I-It's ok it's Better that way then I don't feel it break little by little just please start moving I'll be ok" I smile a pained smile I can see the sadness in his eyes because I'm in pain, but he nods and strokes the tear on my cheek way with his thumb as he cups it and goes in for another kiss as he begins slow sensual movements.

"Oh….Oh….Oh, Bella" He moans into my mouth. "Your' so tight" he growls and places warm feverish kisses along my neck and chest, I can feel every time he re-enters me he so warm and big he fills me with every thrust pure pleasure invading my body as the pain melts away.

"Edward Oh Edward!" I cry grasping my fists in his hair hearing him groan.

"Bella!" He yells as he continues his movements he grunts and cries of pleasure getting louder each time.

"gah fuck Bella, you save me I'm gonna fuck you so fucking hard" He growls in my ear sending shivers down my spine making me gasp, just as he claims my mouth for a much needed kiss while I fist my hands in his hair, his movements getting faster I could tell he was close.

"Bella my Bella" He moans as he dips his head down to kiss my chest an around my breasts.

"E-Edward!" I cried and I came digging my nails into his back my juices flooding around him, seconds later in the middle of my pleasure I felt him throb powerfully and spill into me vaguely remembering him shouting my name.

I came back to reality to find Edward collapsed on my chest, I lightly but lovingly stroked his hair he looked at me with a lazy smile on his face.

"How about a shower baby?" He asks while playfully nibbling my ear giving him a whimper.

"Yes baby" I smiled.

He grins pulling out scooping me up, carrying me gracefully to my shower he steps in turning the warm water on laying me on the floor of the shower he kneels beside me taking the loufa and washing me sensually.

"Oh Edward, I love you so much" I tell him a tear cascading down my cheek he bends down to kiss it away I pull him down and close to me keeping him there I never want to lose him but the thought that I might wouldn't leave my mind.

"Bella, what's wrong" He asks concerned.

"I'm afraid to lose you" I tell him my voice filled with sorrow and sadness.

"You won't lose me I will always be here somehow baby" he reassured me pulling me into his arms washing me again and with that I felt better, I laid there letting him wash me till he was done then I washed him enjoying our time together while we still could, both of us loving it.

"Ready to go back to bed my love?," He asked smiling once were done cleaning up by now I was exhausted it was going for noon wee been up since 8:00 well at least I have its been a very eventful and emotional few hours I think we deserved to sleep the day away.

"Good Baby" He smiles turning the water off and carrying me once again back to bed and covering me up while I watched him shut the shades to make it darker in the room; But just as Edward got into bed my tummy growled I knew he heard it because he laughed.

"Is my Princess hungry?" He smiles lifting my chin with his thumb and pointer finger, I couldn't help but nod.

"do you want some breakfast? you never did get to eat" he smiles with a little chuckle.

"Yes please babe" I nod quickly.

"Alright ill make you something, would you like anything specific?" He asks as he pulls on a pair of briefs.

"Surprise me" I tell him as I giggle.

"On it babe!" He calls as he makes his way down stairs were I smell delicious food from all the way in my bedroom.

"Looks like he's gonna be a few" I whisper to myself deciding to change the sheets and blankets while I wait once done I get in bed under the covers feeling sore but Edward couldn't know that.

Moments after I got in bed Edward comes in carrying a tray he sets it over me, my eyes widening at what's on it while Edward turns the light on.

"Wow Edward this is amazing!" I squeal very hungry.

"It's all for you' baby" He smiles. "There's pumpkin Belgian waffles with strawberries with Eggs, bacon, little breakfast sausages, a biscuit I found in the fridge and hash browns plus I didn't know what you preferred to I brought you a blood bag and there's some orange juice to"

"Oh wow!" I say in amazement then squealing when Edward hands me some chocolate syrup.

"Thanks baby" I grin smothering my waffles in the syrup And digging in with the chocolate syrup it was like heaven entered me for the second time today moaning at the heavenly taste while Edward got under the covers and rubbed my back while he laid there.

"Is that good baby?" He smiled so I nodded in return.

I continued eating finishing my waffles and moving to my eggs sausages and hash browns making a sandwich with the biscuit and digging in slurping on my blood and orange juice in between bites.

"Finally it seems I can't eat another bite and to my surprise I finished every last drop well I hadn't eaten since the night before and I did have sex with Edward that worked up quite an appetite.

"Done love?" he smiles sitting up.

"Yes thank you very much." I tell him thankful for the delicious food he made me.

"No problem baby, if you save me and I become a vampire I can't wait to cook for you and watch you grow round with my child the thought excites me greatly" He grinned with glee cleaning up the tray and going down stairs leaving me stunned he wanted a baby with me….. wow was all I could think

finally he comes back slipping into bed and I turn to him.

"You want a baby?" I ask shocked that he said he did.

"Yes I do with you yes, I can't wait to hold you and rubs your belly to cook for you when you were hungry and I would massage your back and feet when you needed it" He explains to me.

The statement makes me tear up.

"Oh Edward I would be happy to bare your children" I tell him crying happy as I snuggle into his chest.

"That's amazing love but you must be exhausted sleep for me I'll still be here when you wake" he smiled and covered me more holding me on his chest my arm and head resting on it I'm so tired but I find the strength to nod.

"Good night my Bella I love you" He says.  
"I love you to" I tell him back as I yawn with that we both fell asleep peacefully.

**A/N: I hope this was satisfactory! He is there first time there's more like this to come but after the drama that follows this chapter enjoy! Review fav ect!.**


	5. New hope

Broken hope

EPOV

I lay there holding Bella staring at the ceiling when she said awhile earlier in the shower had me thinking when if I didn't make it and I remained this way forever. I wouldn't get a proper forever with Bella, I wouldn't be able to marry her have children with her and it pained me deeply.

it seemed out forever was slipping away.

Just then in mid thought I hear the door burst open waking Bella she quickly dresses and runs down stairs I follow. Only to find the people she knows as Charlie, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice.

"Bella! Are you Ok" Alice shrieked as she hugged her.

"Yes I'm fine what's wrong?" Bella replied I could hear the concern in her voice.

"I had a vision and by the way that was hot getting it whit Edward but the vision was about him Bella he's alive" I heard her say that and I was shocked then why am I a ghost.

"Wait Edward?" Emmett asked confused.

"Do you Know Edward Emm?" Bella asks confused.

"I think I do whats he look like Bella." He asks Asks about me.

"He has brownish copper messy hair green eyes chiseled face ect." I hear Bella Tell him.

"Oh… My….God H-He's My brother.." with that being said all of us jaw dropped in shock.

"HOW!" Bella Yells.

"You see Bella I was mauled by a bear and I was turned he found out what I was and we left home he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a vampire or not he saw the pain it put me through…Oh god I should have turned him because not long after that He went missing" Emmett started crying.

"Well Emmett Edward was murdered and he haunts my house because he was killed here" I hear Bella Explain to him, and I swore Emmett tuned Fifty shades of pale white I wish he could see me because then and there it was coming back to me all the memories of how I died and being with Emmett.

"Bella, I remember now! Tell Emmett now!" I yelled to her and I saw her nod.

"Emmett he remembers" Bella tells Emmett.

"How do you Know?" He asks.

"Because he is standing right beside me I can see him" She Explains.

"I knew that, But back to what I saw saying Edwards alive because a witch put some kind of coma so he would suffer if we find his body we can do something" Alice Exclaims.

"Great!" Emmett yells.

"But how did He die Bella?" Charlie comes forward and asks, so Bella has me write it on paper and she will read it.

"It was a cold night" Bella starts as I hear her reading. "I struggled to keep warm but it was so cold I was close to Bella's house when I was grabbed and blind folded they threw me in the house I was so scared after all I'm only 17 I didn't want to die but after that I felt them stab me 5 times in the stomach I gradually got weaker I remember being thrown in a car were I heard weird words after a while I slipped into blackness but I could feel myself being put on something cold and hard vaguely remembering bars slam and locks being locked up" Bella Read to them from my paper.

just then Alice has another Vision.

"Alice babe you ok?" Jasper asks her.

"it was another vision I can see the bars being closed" Alice Explains.

"Like at Forks Prison?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, wait his body is there!?" Alice cries then I see a look of horror on Bella's face looking at myself I'm bleeding again and I'm fading.

"Bella what's the matter?" Rosalie asks.

"Edward is fading and he's bleeding again like when I first started seeing him.

"He's Dying Bella the spell is wearing off its meant to" Alice Spits out, with that being said both mine and Bella's fears have been confirmed I cried as I could feel blood pouring in my mouth again.

"Why didn't you say anything!" Bella cries.

"I didn't see it happening so soon he must have been under that spell longer then I perceived" Alice explains that being said they raced off to Forks prison I used my ability to float and followed them.

Finally we get there and find my Body I look so pale and the first thing Bella does is Bite me, I feel the rush of venom but I need more.

"Emmett bite; to its working!" Bella cries Emmett biting to suddenly I feel the pain, I scream and disappear my heart beating loud.

**BELLA**

"Come on let's get him home" I call to the others as we start carrying him setting him on the couch once we get there I stay by his side never leaving.

The days begin to pass turning into weeks Edward still not waking maybe he is dead and my worst fear has come true at least if he is dead he will be a ghost and I could see him but I haven't seen his ghost maybe he crossed over I could only sit by him and hope that he wakes up but the fear of him not remembering me over took my mind.

Trying to forget my thoughts and feelings I go in and sit by Edward laying my head on his shoulder hearing a groan moments later, I stop to look up seeing a pair of bright red eyes looking at me.

**A/N: Here we are! Hope its satisfactory! See you tomorrow for next chapter -Prepsage21**


	6. New life

New life

BPOV

"Edward!" I cried "your awake!" I felt nothing but pure happiness fill me my love was awake, smiling I watched him sit up, looking at me.

"Do I know you from some were?" He asked me and my happiness just flew out the window.

"Edward do you not know who I am?" I asked panicked as I cupped his face, just as he out his hand over mine I could tell he was scared to.

"I-I'm sorry Bella All I remember is a name" He Told me a stray tear falling I wipe it with my thumb.

"Edward no" Emmett whispers as I see him leave rose follows to comfort him.

"I'm sorry" Edward whispers sadly.

"Can the rest of you go I need some time with him" I tell the others.

"As you wish Bella" Charlie Nods sadly leaving with the others.

"I….I'm so thirsty Bella" Edward groans grabbing his throat.

"Come on" I smiles a little take his hand and lead him out to the woods "you need to hunt" I tell him.

"How When you smell so sweet" He whimpered.

"then feed off me Love" I grinned seductively pulling my hair aside tilting my neck instantly feeling teeth sink in making me whimper but I calm when they still but I hear slurping feeling his tongue on my skin.

"Oh My dear Bella you taste so good" He moaned into my skin sending light vibrations making me quiver.

"Edward.." I whispered and he finished.

"you have a lot of self control considering its my blood, human blood running through my veins" I smiles at him explaining.

with in moments I was in his arms ,him pressed against me I could already feel his hard on.

"Edward I thought you didn't remember what we had together" I tell him.

"I forget the memories but there's still a fire for the feelings I have for you I'm willing to try and remember or if it means making new memories with you" he smiles tenderly at me.

"oh Edward" I smile tears flooding.

"Don't cry my Bella" He whispers.

"I'm sorry but I'm just so happy" I tell him grinning.

"Now how about we get down to business do you know a pl…." I cut him off with my finger on his lips and lead him to my special meadow a place no one else knows where to find at least for now and no one would hear us, we were going to celebrate Edwards life, and us being together.

Once there Edward wastes no time is getting his hands and lips attached to me in a fierce kiss, in seconds my clothes are in pieces, I wanted to say something but it was Edward I loved him and he was a newborn vampire so I just began pulling his clothes off.

"Oh Bella, you've got me so hard for you" He growled as he got naked laying my in the bed of grass and flowers.

"Oh Edward" I moaned as I kissed down my body getting closer to my severely neglected pussy.

"My baby girl hasn't had any attention let me fix that" He whispered huskily in my ear as his finger lightly traced my wet opening trailing up to my clit which was now swollen and sensitive due to my arousal.

As much as I didn't want teasing I wanted to savor every moment of this right now we hadn't had sex in 3 months.

"My my Bella so wet for me" he whispered in a deep seductive voice that made me quiver.

"May I taste?" He asks huskily leaving me speechless at his bold question I gasp in response hearing him chuckle in moments I see his head move down he begins sucking my clit lapping his tongue over my wet folds and entrance causing me to moan really loud.

"Oh Bella, you taste delicious" with that being said I can't help but get wetter in his mouth, while he gently nips and tugs on my wet pussy lips.

"Edward if you don't stop I won't last" But he didn't stop and I squirmed in pleasure beneath him my back arching.  
"Cum for me now Bella!"He moaned sending vibrations into me and I lost it my loud cries and moans caused the birds to fly away.

He licked faster sucking all iv my cum up making sure he got every last drop then and there my arousal increased to the point I could stand it no longer without him inside me.

"Edward I need you, Please!" I cried, he complied and crawled up my body sliding all the way in with one swift thrust, I cried out in pleasure he was so cold and I was so warm this time the feeling was the most amazing feeling I ever felt, I could tell he was enjoying this because I could see his eyes darken in a seductive way his eyes screaming lust.

"Edward, oh baby!" I cried as he started his thrusts all the while he held me close to him I was enjoying our current closeness so I pulled him down for passionate make out session.

"mmmmm oh Bella" he moaned in my mouth running a hand down to my butt and up my thigh holding my leg closer to his waist as he pulled it around his waist.

"oh Edward" I moaned quivering.

"Bella!" he yelled thrusting deeper, faster, harder cries of pleasure threatening to spill out my eyes watered my back arching.

"That's it Bella I want you to cum for me!" he growled and I lost it I cried out his name as my walls tightened around him which brought his release in the middle of mine.

"oh Bella" he whispered breathlessly in my ear.

"I love you Edward" I smiles at him.

" I-I love you to B-Bella" he stuttered out and I rubbed his back soothing him after a few more minutes he pulled out , and he wrapped me in his jacket and by some miracle my panties were in tact so he slipped them on.

after that he carried me home I was nearly falling asleep in his shoulder when I heard a door slam and lock we were home and he helped me into the shower us both enjoying it once done he helpoed me into bed climbing in with me he held me close covering me.

"Sleep my Bella" he whispered kissing my head before I could even say I love you I fell asleep.

it was then that I knew this journey for me and Edward would be long and hard but I knew Edward and I together were strong enough to concur anything.

**A/N: Hi again! Here you are sorry this sets it for the next chapters and I have no excuses for being late.  
**


End file.
